Friends, Enemies, and More
by GleefullyPotter
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been enemies forever, but what happens when they just don't want to be enemies anymore? Can Harry manage being friends with the Slytherin? Can they handle becoming 'too close?


(Key)

 **Writing in Diary**

 _Thoughts_

(HARRY'S DIARY)  
 **Tuesday, September 22** **rd** **7:19pm  
I'm in the common room and I'm actually shaking. I've never been this angry in my entire life. The NERVE Malfoy has, kissing MY girlfriend right in front of me! I understand he's angry that Gryffindor won the quidditch cup, but he has no right to do that! Ginny would never go for a bloke like him. She's probably in her room puking her guts out! I HATE DRACO MALFOY! He is the sickest thing to ever walk this planet! I will get revenge.**

Draco Malfoy sat on the edge of the lake with Crabbe and Goyle, performing jinxes on small animals and insects. Harry watched at a safe distance at the three horrid people. Ron and Hermione soon met Harry and they began on their usual walk to Hagrid's.  
"So, Potter. Can't find anymore friends besides the mud-blood and the weasel?" Draco taunted, strutting up to them.  
"Beat it Malfoy. We're not in the mood" Harry spat, not slowing one bit.  
"Oh, now you all share the same mood?" The blond smirked, tripping Harry, making him fall flat on his face.  
"Now you've done it Malfoy!" Harry screamed, jumping up and pulling out his wand. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted, "Stupefy, stupefy, stupefy!"  
Draco flew backwards, Crabbe and Goyle chasing after him. "You'll pay for this, Potter!" Draco warned, turning and heading back to the castle.  
"The nerve he has!" Hermione stated, shaking her head and helping Harry dust off his robes. "Don't let him get to you Harry. He's just an idiot."

 **Wednesday, September 23** **th** **10:43pm  
That stupid, useless, horrid Malfoy! I'm actually minding my own business and he just comes up and trips me. Then, later, as I'm going to the Great Hall for dinner, he goes and slams my head into the wall! Broke my glasses and gave me a concussion. So I got to eat in the hospital wing, and that's where I get to spend the night. How joyful. Why has he started this taunting at the beginning of the year? Why couldn't he have waited until at least the middle? Maybe I could try and ignore it and he'd finally stop. Ha! If only it were that easy!**

As Harry woke, he quickly found his glasses to be fixed and sitting on the nightstand next to his temporary bed in the infirmary. He put them on and glanced over to the nightstand. Piles and piles of flowers, cards, and candy.  
"Bloody hell, you would have thought I'd have died." Harry laughed, shaking his head and picking up a mysterious looking card. Emerald green, with silver lining.  
 _What Slytherin would actually be sending me a card. Oh! It's probably hate mail.  
_ Harry laughed to himself. He peeled open the envelope and slowly opened the card.  
Potter, I'm deeply sorry for slamming your head against a wall.  
Can I make it up to you?  
Meet me behind the Quidditch pitch at midnight tonight?  
Draco Malfoy  
 _This is not happening. Malfoy, actually apologizing to me? This must be some kind of set up. I better be prepared tonight._ Harry laughed and then sighed, hating himself for actually considering this. He couldn't think about it much longer, because Madam Pomfrey was coming in to release him.

At 15 minutes past midnight, Harry slowly walked around the Quidditch pitch, in search of his mystery man.  
"I'm surprised you actually came." Draco smirked, coming out of the shadows.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat taking a step closer to him, trying to show his bravery.  
"I'm tired of fighting with you Harry." Draco said, face unchanging.  
Harry nearly choked on air at this. "Okay, this is some kind of set up, and I'm leaving before I get hexed."  
"Wait. I'm serious. I crossed the line today… Er, yesterday, by shoving your head into the wall. It's just whenever I see you, I get this strange feeling. I can't control it. So I have to taunt you, because what else do I do best" Draco confessed.  
Harry started to laugh now. "This is so fake. Malfoy, tell me why I'm really here or I'm leaving."  
Draco sighed, "Forget it…" He started back up to the castle.  
Harry deeply thought about what Draco just said, and he chased after him.  
"Malfoy! So, you were actually being serious? You really don't want to fight anymore?" Harry asked cautiously.  
Draco nodded, avoiding Harry's eyes. "I know it's stupid, but I just don't feel the need to. I never really did. Like I said… I just get this feeling, and I don't know how to control it… So I hurt you, and then it goes away." Draco shrugged, continuing for the castle.  
"I understand, Malfoy." Harry whispered, stopping in his tracks.  
"You do?" Draco raised an eyebrow at him, turning to face him.  
Harry nodded, then said, "I feel the same way too… But I guess I just know how to control myself."  
"Harry, I'm sorry okay? What else can I do to make you believe me?" Draco nearly begged.  
"Prove it." Harry stated, then walked back up to the castle without another word to the blond.

 **Thursday, September 24** **th** **2:49am  
What in the world just happened? Draco Malfoy, of all people, just apologized to me. He said he was tired of fighting. What? He must have been cursed or something because this is not like him at all. Well, I guess we'll see. I told him to prove it and I'm sort of afraid to know what happens…**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sit together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It's lunchtime, and so far, Draco hasn't said a word to Harry.  
"It's actually kind of peaceful, not being tortured!" Harry laughed, taking a large bite out of a chicken strip.  
"I bet, I mean you get tortured enough at home-"  
"Ronald!" Hermione interrupted Ron, who shrugged helplessly.  
"You're fine Ron, and you're right. Hogwarts is my place where I can finally have a nice family, you guys. I don't need even more torture here!" He laughed lightly.

"Just Defense Against the Dark Arts, then I can go straight to bed. I'm exhausted!" Harry said, as the Golden Trio walks to their class. Hermione and Ron laughed in agreement, when a strange figure came up behind them.  
"Um, Potter. A word?" Draco asked, motioning him down a vacant hall. Harry cast a nervous glace at his two friends, then followed Malfoy down the corridor.  
"What do you want?" Harry questioned.  
"Do you want to hang out after class today?" The blond asked, looking down at his shoes.  
Harry really did choke on air this time, and Malfoy tired to pat his back, before Harry quickly jumped away. "Did you just say hang out? With you? Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter hanging out together? Bloody hell, you really have been cursed!"  
"Harry, I told you I'd prove it, about how I want us to stop fighting. So why can't we just try to be friends, and hang out?" Draco asked looking almost defeated.  
"Um… I guess… Where?" Harry said, still unsure.  
"How about the library?" The Slytherin asked, hope in his eyes.  
"Fine, but no one hears about this, got it Malfoy?" The brunette warned. Draco nodded, and continued down the hall to his class. Harry, dazed, quickly found his way to the correct room, and tried to focus his way through the class.

Harry slowly made his way to the library, and found Draco hidden in a corner, deeply engaged in a book.  
"Must be some good book if you're staring at it that way." Harry smirked, sitting across from Draco, who now put down his book and smiled up at the boy.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I was reading." Draco laughed. "It's The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I know, ridiculous, but it always calms me down."  
"Why would you need to be calmed down, Draco?" Harry asked.  
"Because I know I'd be around you, and I wouldn't be able to hurt you, so…" The blond teased, his smile reaching his eyes.  
The two boys talked for hours, only stopping when the lights shut off, showing the library was closing for the night.  
"Well, we'd better get going…" Harry said, not really wanting to leave. Throughout the evening, Harry made his was next to Draco, so close that they were almost holding each other.  
"I guess so…" Draco sighed, getting up, then extending his hand to Harry, which he took. Their hands stayed connected as they made their way out of the library.  
"So, this was fun. Thank you for convincing me to come." Harry smiled, stepping a bit closer to the platinum haired boy.  
"Yeah, of course. I had a ton of fun getting to know you. The real you." Draco smiled back, looking down nervously. "Maybe we could hangout Sunday when we go to Hogsmead? I assume you're going…"  
"That'd be great Draco. But… Could we maybe keep our friendship on the down low? It's not that I don't want people to know, it's just that… Everyone will hate us and fights will happen…" Harry said staring down.  
"I agree Harry… But as long as I get to hang out with you, I'm good!" He smiled, stepping even closer, nearly closing the gap between the two.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Draco" Harry smiled, accidentally glancing down to the taller boy's lips, then back at his eyes.  
"Yeah, tomorrow…" Draco breathed, inching even closer.  
"Draco? Can I… Um…" Harry didn't finish his question, instead he closed the gap and kissed the Slytherin lightly.  
As they parted, Draco smiled and hugged Harry gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, Potter," He teased, turning to walk to the Slytherin dungeon.

 **Friday, September 24** **th** **3:07am  
I refuse to say his name in here, incase this book falls into the wrong hands… But HE JUST KISSED ME! No… I kissed him! But oh my gosh it was magical and there were fireworks and I think I'm going to DIE! I hated him. I hated him so much but now… I don't know. Everything's changed and I just don't know. Do I like him? WAIT. We're not dating are we? Oh Godric. I can't date a Slytherin. MALFOY of all people. Oh I have no idea what to do… I need sleep.**

"Harry! It's 10:00! You've missed breakfast and potions. Snape was ready to come and find you himself, considering we're taking our beginning of the year test today!" Ron shouted at his best friend, frantically prodding at him, "You couldn't have possibly stayed out THAT late last night, right?"  
"My Godric, Ron! I'm up, I'm up!" Harry grumbled, grabbing his glasses from his nightstand.  
"You'll probably want to talk to Snape after we finish Charms. He's livid." Ron said throwing Harry's freshly washed uniform onto his bed, "Hurry up now. I don't want to be late, and you can't afford to be."  
Ron left Harry to get ready, and headed down to the common room, eating a chocolate frog.  
 _Harry never stays out late at night. Even at parties. What could he have possibly been doing?_ Ron thought.  
Harry stalked down the stairs, fixing his hair in the process. They jogged through the halls in order to be on time for Charms. Ron slowly trailing behind Harry, breathed out, "My goodness Harry. Why are we going SO fast?"  
"Maybe if it wasn't for your second helping at breakfast, you wouldn't be so winded." Harry spat, slowing as they approached their classroom.  
"You weren't even there." Ron muttered, entering the classroom. They took their seats in the middle of the room, right behind Hermione and Ginny, and right next to a smirking Draco Malfoy. Harry glanced at Ron and rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, students! Today we're going to be learning the Rictusempra, or the Tickling Charm." Professor Flitwick said, looking around the room. "Can I have two volunteers to show off this new spell? Ah, Mr. Potter, why don't you come up?"  
Harry slumped up to the front of the room and crossed his arms.  
"Now let's see. Mr. Malfoy, why don't you come help us as well." Flitwick said motioning for Draco to come to the front. Draco smirked broadly and strutted up next to Harry.  
"Okay Draco, stand here. Harry, stand here." Flitwick said moving the boys a fair distance apart. "Harry, say 'Rictusempra' and wave your wand like this." The tiny professor showed Harry how to move his wand.  
Harry took a deep breath and cast the new charm, "Rictusempra!" A flash of light bolted from Harry's wand straight at the platinum haired boy. Draco fell to the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing harder than he ever had. Harry smirked, seeing his enemy lying there defenseless. He took his seat again and fist bumped Ron. "Bloody hell mate! That's going to come in handy!" Ron laughed.  
After a couple minutes, the charm wore off and Draco got back up, boring holes into Harry as he sat back down. The rest of the class resulted in much of the same thing, with other students. The bell soon rang and the golden trio headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to go um… Talk to Snape." Harry said, walking down a lone corridor.  
"What's gotten into him lately? He usually never goes anywhere, now all of a sudden he's ditching us, staying out past curfew? This is so un-Harry-like." Hermione said, a worried look on her face.  
"Maybe he's just working on stuff for classes. Or maybe he's doing something for Dumbledore." Ron said, diving straight into a bowl of mac n' cheese. They finished their meal in silence, Ron too engaged in the food, Hermione deep in thought.  
"Let's just hope he's not getting himself into any sort of trouble…" Hermione said, as they headed for divination.

 **Saturday, September 25** **th** **8:53 am  
Hogsmead today! I can't wait! I've been in need of more candy for my secret stash! Plus… There may be a special someone there that I'll get to hopefully spend time with! As long as I spend some time with Hermione and Ron, I think I'll be okay. They've been noticing something's been going on. I cannot have them find out about this. I can't even write it in here. Well, off to Hogsmead!**

Harry sat at a table full of tipsy friends. Luna, Seamus, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all sat drinking Butterbeer, having the time of their lives. Harry sipped his butterbeer, trying to engage in conversation while secretly stealing glances at Draco. Harry sighed as his secret lover strutted out the door, giving Harry one last glance. Hermione noticed his sudden sad look, and pushed his butterbeer closer to him. "Please drink." Hermione said, giving Harry a hopeful look. Harry sighed once again but obeyed his friend and gulped his butterbeer down.  
Soon after they left the Leaky Cauldron, Ron and Hermione began to unknowingly cling to each other, so Harry took it upon himself to sneak away from his friends.  
Harry looked for the spot Draco said he would be, and sat down on a bench, rubbing his hands together for warmth.  
"Well, well, Potter. I'm ever surprised you actually came. I would have thought Granger would have kept a tight leash on you." Draco smirked, walking over to Harry and sitting next to him. Harry rolled his eyes and reached for the blond's hand, who immediately pulled away. "What are we Potter? We're friends, I know, but it seems we're a bit more."  
Harry sighed then shrugged. "I don't know Malfoy. I mean, it's been great spending time with you and everything. But it's not like I'm… Gay… And it's not like there's any chance of you and I ever being together. You know that Draco." Harry glanced up at the boy.  
"Really? So you've been leading me on then, haven't you?" Draco spat, standing up and facing the brunette. "You've just been hanging out with me, and getting obnoxiously close to me, and holding my hand, for fun? Thanks Potter. I really thought you felt it too." Harry stood, trying to grab the taller boy.  
"Draco, wait! I wasn't leading you on! I promise… I felt it too." Harry said.  
"Don't ever talk to me again, got it, Potter?" Draco warned, pushing Harry back a bit and stomping off to find his friends.  
Harry stood there speechless, tears in his eyes. He pulled himself together then took off in search for his drunken friends.

 **Saturday, September 25** **th** **3:37pm  
Well, this is just great. I've ruined something that could have been amazing. I'd only been friends with him for a couple of days but it's been an amazing friendship… But I guess it wasn't exactly like my friendship with Ron and Hermione… My friendship with him was more… Close. We got to hold hands, and cuddle, and it was awesome… Oh, bloody hell… He was right. We were more than just friends. But I couldn't possibly date him. Everyone would hate us for that! Ugh, maybe I'll just get over him and I can move on with my life.**

"It's been three days, Ronald! He hasn't been to any of his classes, and he hasn't even come to a meal!" Harry could her the muffled voice of Hermione say this.  
"Well what am I supposed to do? He tells me as much as he tells you 'Mione!" Ron said hopelessly.  
"I know, but we need to do something. The last time I saw him he had dark circles under his eyes, and his mind was somewhere else completely. This is not good. Maybe we can talk to Dumbledore about this." Hermione suggested.  
Ron nodded and they took off for Dumbledore's office. Harry laid back down in his bed, trying not to let the tears flow again. He closed the curtain around him and tried to get some sleep.

"Professor? We don't know if you'll be able to help… But we have no one else to go to." Hermione said, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk, while Ron took the other.  
"I can certainly try." Dumbledore said, smiling gently.  
Hermione nodded and began to explain, "So, recently, Harry was sneaking around and ditching us a lot, and now he hasn't gotten out of bed in three days. It's like he's depressed, but he says he just doesn't feel well. He refuses to go to the hospital, so we know he's not really sick. We just have no clue why he would be upset like this."  
The old wizard began to laugh and simply stated, "Harry's probably upset over his recent falling out with the young Malfoy."  
"What are you talking about, sir?" Hermione questioned, extremely confused.  
"As headmaster, I see and hear quite a lot. Harry had recently become very close friends with Draco Malfoy, and they seemed to have had a big falling out." Dumbledore said, "You could try to talk to him about it. I bet he really needs you two right now."  
With that, the two students nodded and left the headmaster's office, heading back to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Harry we know about Draco and you." Hermione said, pulling back the curtains to Harry's bed.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Harry said, rolling away from them.  
"Harry, we want to help you get him back. We can see how much this is killing you, and we'd rather have a live friend." Ron said sitting on the edge of his bed.  
Harry groaned and sat up, eyes red and puffy, fresh from crying. "You really want to help me? You don't hate me for… Having a crush on him?" Harry choked out.  
"Why would we hate you Harry? It's not like this makes you any less of a friend. We love you regardless." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand gently. "Now, let's get started on a plan to get you back with him!"

"So, are we clear on the plan? Ron, you're going to distract Malfoy and try to get him to come to the secret corridor, where Harry will be waiting. Once you get him here, I'll put a charm on the hall so no one can interrupt the two lovebirds." Hermione said, as they entered the Great Hall. "Ready, Ron? Go! Harry, you should go there now and wait. I'll bring you dinner after alright?"  
Harry nodded and jogged through the castle to the secret corridor he had previously found. He sat on a lone bench and began to go over what he would say to Draco.  
The minutes felt like hours as they passed, and he knew it'd been too long, and their plan had failed. He got up to head back to the Great Hall when he heard his voice.  
"Weasel, where are you taking me?" Draco Malfoy spat at Ron, then stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry.  
Hermione came up behind them and pulled Ron back, before casting a charm on the hall. The two immediately disappeared.  
"Didn't I say I never wanted to talk to you again?" Draco said crossing his arms and glaring at Harry.  
"Please hear me out Draco. I love being friends with you. And now that I think about it, I know we were more than friends. I… I was just so afraid to ruin everything. I was afraid my friends wouldn't accept it, and I was afraid if people knew, and something happened between us, then people would hate me even more." Harry confessed, shrugging. "But now I know that I… I like you Draco… And it's been so hard trying to just be normal without at least having you as a friend."  
Draco nodded, not saying anything.  
"Do you forgive me then? Can we please go back to being friends? Or… More?" Harry asked, hope in his eyes.  
"I don't know Harry, I mean; I've been completely fine without you." Draco said, boring holes into Harry.  
"No you haven't. You've been miserable, and you know it." Harry smirked, stepping closer to the blond and grabbing his hand. "You'd do anything to get me back."  
"Not true." Draco said, stepping closer to the shorter boy.  
"Then why haven't you let my hand go?" Harry laughed, pulling Draco in for a hug. "I'm sorry Draco."  
Draco nodded, forgiving him.  
"So what are we Draco? What do you want to be?" Harry asked, still holding Draco close.  
"I want to be yours." The Syltherin confessed, burying his head in Harry's neck.  
"Then you're mine." Harry said, smiling broadly, pulling Draco's head up to look at him. The two boys kissed gently, both smiling wide.

 **Wednesday, September 29** **th** **9:17pm  
HE'S MINE! DRACO MALFOY IS FINALLY MY BOYFRIEND! It's going to be a challenge telling everyone, but it'll all be worth it!**

Draco grabbed Harry's hand as they walked in the Great Hall. All eyes turned to them and the room went silent. Harry gulped quietly, and glanced worriedly at his new boyfriend, who squeezed his hand tight. Harry looked back out at the room, and everyone erupted. It started with the Gyrffindors, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, the Syltherins weren't too far behind. With everyone cheering for them, they went their separate ways to their tables.  
"I'm proud of you mate!" Seamus said, patting Harry on the back.  
"Why is everyone so excited about this?" Harry asked Hermione as he sat down.  
"Because, Harry, you two have been enemies since day one. We all knew you two would get together sooner or later!" Hermione laughed, hugging Harry gently.  
Harry turned around and glanced at his boyfriend, who gave him an encouraging thumb up, and his famous smirk. Harry beamed, and then turned to start his meal.

The next few months were the best months Harry had ever spent at Hogwarts. Only a few people taunted them for being together, and they were mostly Slytherin students. Harry and Draco spent most of their time in their private corner in the library, and loved every minute of it.

"Harry, I'm sorry we can't stay with you for the holiday break." Hermione said, hugging Harry goodbye.  
"Don't be sorry, you guys. Draco's staying with me." Harry smiled a bit.  
The golden trio said their goodbyes, and Ron and Hermione boarded the train back to London. Harry sulked away, and headed to the Great Hall for lunch with his boyfriend. There was only about 10 students who stayed for the Holidays, so Draco and Harry were going to be able to be together in peace.  
"Hi there gorgeous." A voice said behind Harry. He knew that voice before seeing who it was.  
"There you are Draco." Harry smiled, kissing the blond gently after he sat down.  
"After lunch, I was thinking you and I could go sledding." Draco said, biting his lip a bit.  
"Hm, I never knew my boyfriend as romantic!" Harry said laughing a bit. "I'd love to go sledding with you Draco."  
They ate in peace, each of them casting glances at the other. After they finished their meal, they found the biggest hill they could, and sat a long wooden sled on the ground.  
Harry sat at the front of it and Draco sat behind him, slinking his arms around the brunettes waist. Draco pushed of the ground and away they went. They continued sledding for what seemed like hours, before it began to blizzard.  
"We'd better head in before we get lost!" Harry joked, laughing a bit.  
"I agree. How about some hot chocolate and a nice warm blanket by the fire?" Draco suggested as they started to walk back to the castle.

They did just as Draco suggested. They wrapped themselves in a large blanket, with two mugs of hot chocolate, by the fire. Draco was drinking out of a Gryffindor mug and Harry a Slytherin. The platinum haired boy held his boyfriend tight, as he sipped his warm drink.  
"I love this Harry. I've never been this happy." Draco said, smiling into his mug.  
"I've never been this happy either." Harry said back, kissing Draco's head gently. "I love you…" He said quietly.  
Draco's eyes darted up to Harry's, beaming. "I love you too, Harry."  
They both looked up as a mistletoe appeared above them. They laughed gently then looked at each other. Smiling wide, they leaned in and kissed passionately, knowing how this relationship would be the best thing for them both.


End file.
